This invention relates to improved methods and apparatus for aprons for caretakers of children particularly babies and children under the age of seven years old.
Aprons are used in some child care centers as part of a uniform and/or a dress code. These aprons are typically of a general type and are used in non-child industries. Pockets are provided in these general type aprons which can be used as a holding space for first aid supplies, tissues, stationary, toys, and other items. However, since these general type aprons are not specifically directed towards child care, they are not adequate for child purposes.
The present invention in one embodiment discloses an apparatus comprising an apron for a child care giver. The apron may include a first attachment device having a plurality of shaped items attached to it and a second attachment device having a plurality of touchable items attached to it. Each touchable item may have a type of material, each type of material feeling different when touched.
Each of the plurality of shaped items may be easily detached from the first attachment device. The plurality of touchable items may be various types such as a soft touchable item, a rough touchable item, and a smooth touchable item.
The apron may be further comprised of a zipper device and a buttoning device each of which can be connected to the apron so that they can be manipulated by a child. The apron may be further comprised of an upper pocket having a designation indicating that the upper pocket is to be used for storing medical supplies such as Band-Aids and antiseptic wipes. The apron may also include a lower group of pockets for storing various items.
In one embodiment of the present invention a third attachment device may be connected to the apron and a protective device having a fourth attachment device may be connected to the apron by connecting the third and fourth attachment devices.
The present invention includes a method comprising the steps of attaching a first attachment device to an apron for a child care giver and attaching a plurality of shaped items to the first attachment device, wherein each of the plurality of shaped items may be detachable. The method may also include the steps of attaching a second attachment device to the apron, and attaching touchable items, each having a different feel, to the second attachment device. The method may also include attaching a zipper device, a buttoning device, and an upper pocket to the apron. The upper pocket may have designation indicating that the upper pocket is be used for storing medical supplies. The method may also include attaching a protective device to the apron such that it covers the first attachment device and the plurality of shaped items and the second attachment device and the plurality of touchable items.